If it's a dream then let me sleep
by Magaliocha
Summary: Elle était baignée de lumière, et lui tendait la main, l’invitant à la rejoindre. C'était un ange... Drago a fait un doux rêve cette nuit, et a du mal à se réveiller.


Note de l'auteur :

Voici un texte que j'ai écris un soir où le sommeil ne venait pas.

Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, et à dire vrai je ne reconnais pas dans « mes » personnages ceux créés par JK Rowling, mais elle les a créés à la base quand même, ainsi que tout l'univers qui m'a inspiré.

Je ne sais pas du tout si j'aurais plus d'inspiration que ça, alors je préfère dire que c'est un one shot, si je met une suite plus tard, tant mieux !

Le titre est un extrait de la chanson de Vanessa Paradis, « La la la song ».

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**If it'****s a dream then let me sleep…**

Elle était baignée de lumière, et le regardait en souriant. Elle lui tendait la main, l'invitant à la rejoindre près de l'eau.

Le contre jour donnait à ses cheveux l'aspect d'une auréole, confirmant l'idée qu'il s'était fait en la contemplant : c'était un ange.

L'air était pur, tout était calme. Drago pouvait entendre des roucoulements lointains, accompagnés du chant des cigales alentours.

Il se sentait bien.

Ils étaient au bord d'un lac, lui assis dans l'herbe, et elle, debout à quelques mètres de lui.

La fille fit à nouveau un geste pour l'inciter à l'accompagner dans l'eau, et voyant qu'il n'y entrerait pas immédiatement, y alla seule.

Elle fit quelques brasses, puis se retournât pour le regarder. Qu'elle était belle.

Il se leva finalement, et après qu'il eût marché quelques pas, elle sorti de l'eau avec une grâce infinie, et, toujours en souriant, s'approcha plus près, toujours plus près, et l'embrassa.

Il nageait dans un océan de douceur.

Et le réveil sonnât.

Drago l'éteignit immédiatement, comme s'il pouvait faire durer le baiser de son rêve en retrouvant le silence.

Mais les cigales s'étaient tues, remplacées par le bougonnement proche de Crabb.

Drago continua cependant à savourer les sensations qu'il avait vécu récemment, ses pensées virevoltaient toujours près de l'eau, vers ces cheveux, ces lèvres, ces yeux… Ces yeux !

Il se releva sur son séant, et faillit pousser un cri de stupeur.

Il connaissait ces yeux, il croisait ce regard noisette presque toutes les semaines depuis sept ans maintenant…

Granger !

Sa première réaction fut l'horreur, puis le dégout, et finalement, il se rendit à la raison.

La fille de son rêve n'était pas la miss je-sais-tout qu'il connaissait, la préfète irritante qu'il avait détestée au premier regard, non… C'était une femme, une femme au regard doux, aux lèvres douces, aux…

Il se stoppa dans son élan. Rêver de Granger était mal.

Penser à Granger en d'autres termes que celui de « sang de bourbe » était mal.

Il quitta son lit, et tenta de laisser derrière lui la douceur, la lumière… Qui le suivirent néanmoins jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la grande salle, et prenne sa place habituelle à la table des serpentards.

Il attrapa un toast, et écouta d'une oreille distraite Pansy qui lui racontait le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait durant la nuit. Si elle savait…

Cette remarque lui fit naturellement lever les yeux de sa tartine, et chercher du regard la griffondor qui hantait ses pensées. Il la trouva. Elle parlait avec la belette. Drago se laissa aller à les observer quelques secondes.

Elle avait une fourchette remplie d'œuf à la main, et la brandissait à chaque fin de phrase, pour marquer l'importance de ses dires. Les mouvements de l'œuf en équilibre de plus en plus précaire sur la fourchette de Granger intéressaient visiblement plus Weasley que le discours de son interlocutrice.

Ainsi, il ne pouvait voir la mèche de cheveux qui s'échappait du chignon négligé qu'elle portait, mèche de cheveux qui descendait dans son cou jusqu'à la naissance de son épaule. Elle se balançait à chaque mouvement de sa propriétaire, et paraissait danser, de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche…

Soudain, un menton fit son apparition juste à côté de la mèche de cheveux. Le regard de Drago remonta lentement, le faisant remarquer que les lèvres placées juste au dessus du menton étaient maintenant tirées en un mince filet rose.

La propriétaire de ces bouts de corps était donc contrariée.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il était dans la grande salle de Poudlard, et fantasmait sur une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger qui le regardait avec colère, surprise, et… était-ce de la curiosité ?

Il avait juste eut le temps de croiser son regard avant de tourner brusquement la tête vers Pansy, attrapant au passage une bride de ce qu'elle disait, bride bénie qui permettrait à Drago de se cacher dans son cocon de serpentard hautain et surtout, surtout, indifférent aux mèches folles des cheveux rebelles des miss je-sais-tout griffondor.


End file.
